1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent network having service control nodes (SCN) and service switching nodes (SSN) for collecting traffic data.
In recent years, communication networks provided with intelligent network (IN) functions have been put into operation. These communication networks provided with intelligent network functions are mainly constituted by service switching nodes (generally switching offices) having a large number of subscriber terminals under them and service control nodes which are connected to the service switching nodes via the communication networks and provide intelligent network services (IN services). To these communication networks are also connected central maintenance operation centers (CMOCs) which monitor the intelligent network services etc. The intelligent network services referred to here include a variety of call services such as for example a credit card calling service and free dial service. The credit card calling service enables the cost of a call to be charged not to the calling subscriber terminal, but to a calling subscriber per se. Also, the free dial service enables the cost of a call to be charged not to the calling subscriber terminal, but to called subscriber terminal.
Note that the intelligent network services are provided whenever there is a request from the calling subscriber terminal. Access for starting the call service is carried out from the related service switching node (switching office) via the communication network for the service control node in response to this request.
The "collection of traffic data" as referred to in the present invention and explained in detail later means the processing of traffic data of the call service (call service requested from the calling subscriber terminal among the intelligent network services), for example, data concerning a number of times of utilization thereof, utilization time, usage date and time, whether or not the utilization was successful, etc. for collection by the related service switching node and the collection of the results thereof by the service control node.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be explained in detail later by referring to the drawings, in the past, the processing for collection of traffic data on calls handled at the switching offices has been performed by the software installed in those switching offices. Accordingly, when newly introducing a call control service, it has been necessary to alter and add to the software for the processing for collection of the traffic data as well. In this case, it has been necessary to individually update and add to the software of all of the switching offices collecting traffic data.
On the other hand, communication networks provided with intelligent network functions to which the present invention is applied have adopted an architecture where the service switching nodes execute the prescribed switching operation and the service control nodes operate to control the intelligent network services. Accordingly, so long as there is no change in the switching operation of the service switching nodes, even if an intelligent network service is newly introduced, in principle, it can be handled by just replacement of the files of the service control nodes, and there is no replacement of the files of the service switching nodes.
Therefore, as a countermeasure for when introducing such a new intelligent network service, it can be considered to collect the traffic data not by the service switching nodes, but by the service control nodes. However, it is necessary to note that it is extremely difficult to collect all traffic data by service control nodes, that any software resources for the processing for collection of traffic data individually developed by the service switching nodes must be used in common among a large number of service switching nodes, and that, further, the load required for the processing for collection of traffic data must be shared among a large number of service switching nodes.
Under such circumstances, it is uneconomical to have the processing for collection of all traffic data be carried out in the service control nodes as in the above countermeasure, and thus the processing for collection of the traffic data must be carried out on the service switching node side as well. This being the case, when newly introducing an intelligent network service into the intelligent network communication network, it is necessary to replace the files with files modified for the new intelligent network service and to alter and add software for the processing for collection of the traffic data of the intelligent network service not only in the service control nodes, but also in all service switching nodes. This being the case, there is the problem that this runs contrary to the principle of not replacing files of the service switching nodes.
In addition, the replacement of files generally involves an enormous number of steps and cost, and thus there arises the problem that such forcible replacement of files for each of a large number of service switching nodes whenever newly introducing an intelligent network service is extremely uneconomical for a communication network as a whole.